1. Technical Field
The apparatus and method and method of the present invention relate generally to an improved spinner bait fishing lure. More specifically, they relate to an apparatus and method for attracting variety of fish species in a variety of water conditions.
Spinner type fishing lures have been popular for many years. Generally, a spinner lure includes a body comprising a single length of wire having a bend generally in the middle thereof. On one end of the wire is attached a hook and lead weight and on the other end of the wire a spinner is attached thereto by means of a swivel. The lure is attached to the fishing align at approximately the position of the bend in the wire. Drawing the lure through the water by conventional fishing tackle causes the lure to spin thereby attracting fish.
The apparatus and method of the present invention improve on the prior art spinner fishing lures by adding a rattle noise making device. Thus, fish are attracted not only visually by the spinner apparatus, but additionally by the sounds emitted from the rattle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The supply of fishing lures is virtually limitless. They come in all sizes, shapes and colors. Sophistication among the lures varies greatly ranging from a simple hook and sinker to sophisticated spinner arrangements, all designed to attract fish in their own way.
One theory holds that different types of fish are attracted by different colors. Therefore, numerous lures utilize different, and sometimes quite exotic, colors, depending on the type of fish desired to be attracted. Still another theory holds that fish are attracted by bright or shinny objects. Consequently, numerous lures incorporate various configurations designed to reflect sunlight and catch the fish's attention. Still another theory holds that fish are attracted by sound. Numerous lures have been designed to incorporate parts which make a sound when the lure is pulled through the water.
One example of a prior art lure incorporating several of the above mentioned features is a spinner lure having a single piece of wire with a bend approximately in the middle thereof, thereby forming two arms. On one arm is located the hook. Attached to the top thereof is a lead head with a figure painted thereon and serving as a weight for the lure. Also attached to the head is a plastic skirt serving to both give the lure a bright appearance and as a weed guard for the hook. On the end of the other arm is attached a swivel and a spinner. The spinner being a generally concave, lenticular piece of metal which serves to reflect sunlight therefrom. The swivel connection on the end of the arm allows the spinner to spin when the lure is pulled through the water. Thus, the lure attracts fish by incorporating several of the above mentioned theories including bright colors and a shiny reflection.
In some of the midwestern states, however, where the water is not very clear, the shiny reflection or bright colors of the lure are ineffective to attract attention of the fish since they are unable to see them. Therefore, in such bodies of water, the only effective method to attract fish is to use the sensitivity of the fish to sound waves. It has previously been observed that fish are attracted to acoustic vibrations in the water.
Another series of prior art lures attempts to attract fish by incorporating the theory that fish are attracted by noise. This has been done in several methods. Including placing rattles in the head of the lure or connecting rattles to the blade which then hits the blade when as it spins.
Several prior art devices have incorporated the notion that fish are attracted by sound. The majority of these prior art devices utilize a container filled with shot which, when the lure is drawn through the water, causes the container to rattle and the shot to strike the walls thereof. For example, Gentry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,856, describes a fishing lure having a rattling device comprising an elongated capsule of synthetic resin material containing noise-makers. The device may be used on either a jig-type or spinner type lure. Another example of a prior art device utilizing loose shot is Rust et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,019, which describes a spinner bait lure having various rattle pod configurations containing loose shot wherein the rattle pod is mounted on the body segment of the wire harness extending between the lure body and the line eye. Another example of this prior art device is Dubois, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,247, which is a spinner-type fishing lure having a metal spinner blade with a built-in rattle chamber and metal pellets in the chamber. When the lure is drawn through the water, the spinner rotates causing the metal pellets in the chamber to rattle. A final prior art device is Standish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,334, which is a sound producing fishing lure having an elongated body secured to a hook and a pair of bendable arms, each of the arms rotatably supporting spinners that intermittently hit each other when the lure drawn through the water. However, none of these prior art lures contain the unique combination of features defined by the present invention having a simplified, more effective, noise-making capability.
Therefore, it is a prime objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is capable of attracting fish in a variety of water conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure apparatus which is capable of attracting fish based on their sensitivity to sound.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a fish lure apparatus which is capable of attracting fish based on their visual sensitivity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure which is capable of being used with existing fishing rods and lines.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure which is easily adaptable by the fisherman into his current inventory of lures.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure with these features and which is less susceptible to being snagged on weeds or other underwater structures.
Finally it is a object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure which is sturdy, yet light weight and easy to manufacture.